


Muito mais que simplesmente um Yakuza

by Gang_Girl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Film Noir, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Yakuza, vegeta/bulma - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Girl/pseuds/Gang_Girl
Summary: O mundo do crime não é tão branco e preto como todos imaginam, ele tem muitas nuancias de cinza. Mas isso não impede que coisas horríveis aconteçam com pessoas que muitas das vezes não mereçam.Esse era o caso de Bulma, contra sua vontade foi jogada nesse muito vil, entre homens inescrupulosos e assassinos. Agora terá que fazer um acordo com um dos chefões para conseguir sua liberdade.Será que ela conseguirá passar por isso sem deixar de ser ela mesma? Ou será tomada pela escuridão do Submundo.





	1. Prólogo

** Prólogo: **

Bulma era uma garota normal, pelo menos era o que ela acreditava até descobrir, que seu querido pai, um cientista fracassado, tinha uma alta dívida com a Yakuza. Para se livrar da dívida, ele teve uma ótima ideia, pelo menos era em sua cabeça. Porém, óbvio que seu pai não lhe contara esse detalhe.

Bulma estava voltada da faculdade, quando USV preta para na sua frente em um cruzamento, e dois homens grandes e tatuados a puxam para dentro.

\- Me soltem!! – Grita Bulma

\- Para de graça, _piranhazinha_! – Falou o maior careca, com bigode de Freddie Mercury.

O outro homem com pinta de metrossexual e trança longo injeta algo no braço da garota, e pouco segundo tudo escurece. Quando Bulma recupera a consciência, está cercada por mulheres que estão terminando de dar banho dela.

Olhava em volta apavorada, tentando identificar onde estava, mas estava mole demais para conseguir se mexer. Tudo que podia perceber que estava numa casa de banho luxuosa, sendo banhadas por mulheres tatuadas.

Num escritório luxuoso no centro encontrava-se o novo Chefe da Yakuza do clã Kame, um rapaz alto com aparência sinistramente simpática. A frente dele um velho baixinho de cabelo branco e vasto bigode.

-Então...estamos acertado, Oyabun-sama? – Falou senhor Briefs, tremendo tanto, que parecia que um terremoto acontecia no lugar.

-Claro, os Kobuns da família Sayia, já até pegaram o pacote e já estão levando para o destinatário! – Falou Goku de forma animada enquanto fazia abdominais apoiado em dois de seus capangas.

\- Ótimo! – Falou senhor Briefs aliviado.

-Mas sabe... eu sou um cara que vive suave na nave! – Falou Goku, pegando a toalha estendida por uma moça ruiva com tatuagens de cobra nos braços -Mas...sabe cumequeé...tem certas coisas...que até pra mim...incomoda!

\- T..te...tem...mais..alguma coisa...que eu possa fazer.. ?- Falou o Senhor Briefs, voltando a tremer.

Goku levantou-se e foi até a parede onde havia uma katana com cabo decorado pendurada, pegou a espada e ficou fazendo movimentos com ela no ar.

\- Sabe...Eu sou um Oyabun respeitado...- Começou o Goku, começando a dar golpes imaginários com a espada no ar. – Tem certas que eu não posso deixar passar...

Ele parou os movimentos aliatórios, e num golpe seco arrancou a cabeça do Senhor Briefs sem nem piscar. O sague jorrou por vários cantos antes que o corpo caísse com um baque seco no chão.

\- Um pai que vende a própria filha pra Yakuza...Isso, é uma vergonha para honra de uma família e nem mesmo eu posso aceitar! – Falou Goku, mantendo o sorriso simpático, agora salpicado de sangue.

Limpou o sangue de seu rosto com a toalha e com uma expressão fria, mandou que os capangas limparem tudo e saiu da sala.

Em Kyoto, numa grande mansão japonesa antiga, datada da época do Shogunato encontra-se a sede do Grande Oyabun do clã Sayia. Estava em seu escritório, admirando uma grande armadura de samurai com detalhes em azul. Na parede ao lado da janela estava a bandeira do clã Sayia com as palavras de ordem da Família: NOBREZA, HONRA E VITÓRIA.

\- Onde já se viu, um herdeiro do clã sem um harém! – Falou Vegeta Senior

-Foda-se essa porra de harém! – Falou Vegeta

Vegeta sênior, enfiou um soco direto no rosto do filho, que quase foi ao chão com o golpe. Mas o olhar assassino não saiu em nenhum momento de seu rosto.

\- A Garota chegará amanhã, se não quiser mate-a, isso já não é problema meu! – Falou Vegeta sênior – Mais lembre-se ela foi presente daquele lunático do clão Kame! Se matar mande o corpo de presente de volta!

\- Que seja! – Falou Vegeta, cuspindo sangue.

Vegeta saiu da sala, a fechando atrás de si com força, saiu pisando forte, era o general das tropas da Yakuza, tinha homens para liderar, bairros para fiscalizar. Não precisava de uma garota tola, ou garotas para atrapalhar a vida. Se quisesse carne era só ir num puteiro, não precisava dessas frescuras.

No pátio encontrou Raditz, ou o kame infiltrado, como preferia chamar, era o irmão mais novo do Oayabun do clã Kame. Era seu guarda costas, como se vegeta precisasse de algo tão inútil. Nem mesmo a Facção estrangeira da Império Nostro de Freeza, seria pário para ele.

\- Algum problema, Bochan!? – Falou com deboche o mais alto

-Cala a boca! – Respondeu Vegeta cuspindo marimbondo – Aquele velhaco, me arrajou um estorvo para tomar conta!

-Ah, sobre o presente dos Kame...- Falou Raditiz com sorriso cínico – Se não quiser, manda pra mim! Que eu aceito... sempre preferi exclusividade!

\- Como se eu fosse, dar carne de primeira para um vira-lata! – Falou Vegeta

Deu mais algumas ordens para os rapazes no pátio e partiu para seu escritório no centro de Kyoto, tinha dívidas para cobrar. Precisava distrair a mente, a última coisa que precisava era uma mulher. Mais um alvo que teria que ficar de olho, provavelmente uma futura traidora. Um futuro Oyabun como ele não podia confiar em ninguém.

Bulma não sabia quanto tempo ficou dopada, muito menos a quanto tempo estava ali, depois de ser banhada, fora completamente depilada, teve o cabelo cuidado, unhas feitas, e depois mais uma vez banhada. Colocaram-na num quarto apenas com um futton para dormir.

No dia seguinte, os mesmo homens de antes apareceram e a levaram, dessa vez fora vendada, e seus pulsos amarrados. O pânico tomava conta de si, não conseguia se soltar. Os homens mantiveram-se calados todo o trajeto, quando carro parou pode ouvir uma mulher conversando com eles.

\- É essa? – Falou a mulher – Nada mal... esperava uma coisa bem sem graça...Mas olha aqueles cabelos turquesas.. realmente é uma jóia digna do Bochan... Tragam ela para dentro, temos que vesti-la adequadamente.

Bulma foi jogada no ombro de um dos homens, acreditava ser o careca, já que não sentia, nenhum cabelo roçando nela. Depois de andar por alguns foi largada num sofá como um saco de batata.

Finalmente foi desvendada e soltaram as algemas, estava numa casa antiga, com móveis japoneses clássicos, a sua frente estava uma mulher loira, com uma tatuagem de carpa com duas pistolas no ombro.

\- Estão fazendo o que ainda? Xô,xô! – Falou a mulher – Ela não é para o bico de vocês!

Os dois entraram mudos e saíram calados apenas dando um leve rosnado, dando uma última olhada para garota. Olhares maliciosos e malvados, que a fizeram abraçar o próprio corpo.

Lunch a analisou a garota de cima a baixo, depois puxou sua blusa para conferir o tamanho de seu peito. O que fez Bulma tentar mordê-la, não podia ficar em defesa com relação a tudo aquilo.

\- Olha só a cadela morde! – Falou Lunch em deboche, dando um tapa na cara de Bulma. – Queridinha, vamos deixar uma coisa clara!Você aqui é só uma boneca de rostinho bonito! Faz o que te mandarem, fala apenas quando for pedido, e abre as pernas sempre que mandarem! Entendeu! – Terminou cum sorriso malvado.

\- Onde eu estou!!!? Eu vou chamar a polícia! – Falou Bulma, pela primeira vez naque confusão toda.

Lunch apenas riu, se afastando dela e pegando um belíssimo quimono azul royal com dragões verde esmeralda dançando entre nuvens. Ela gritou para fora, e logo duas ajudantes apareceram, uma delas era igual a Lunch mas tinha o cabelo azul escuro e a outra parecia chinesa e usava dois coques que terminavam em trança.

\- Polícia, você diz!? A Polícia TRABALHA para a família Sayia! Mas como você é muito bunitinha, vou dizer o porquê de estar aqui! – Falou Lunch, segurando o rosto de Bulma, apertando suas bochechas. -Você foi vendida querida! Seu pai te vendeu... para pagar uma dívida!

\- Dívida? – Falou Bulma surpresa

\- Isso aí, gatinha, agora você a concubina do Bochan Vegeta...bem primeiramente...quando ele se cansar, provavelmente você vai passar de mão em mal...ou vão te matar... se eu fosse você desejava a morte! – Falou Lunch de forma debochada.

\- Eu...- Bulma perdera a fala, uma lágrima escorrera de seu rosto, enquanto as outras duas vestiam com o quimono, maquiavam e faziam seu cabelo.

Vegeta esperava em seu suntuoso apartamento na parte nobre de Kyoto, já era noite, e pela mensagem de seu pai Nappa e Zarbon eles estavam trazendo a guria, seja lá quem ela fosse.

Poucos minutos depois, o interfone tocou, finalmente os dois idiotas estavam com o pacote. Vegeta abriu a porta usando apenas a calça social, estava prestes a gritar com os dois vermes, quando bateu o olho na garota, era uma jovem de uns vinte anos, poucos anos mais nova que ele. Parecia ter saído de um quadro de tão bonita.

Aquele cabeça oca do Kakaroto, apelido dado quando ainda eram crianças, tinha bom gosto. Inacreditável, pensando em toda a burrice que habitava a cabeça do Kame.

\- DEMORARAM SEUS IMBECIS! – Gritou Vegeta, puxando sem delicadeza Bulma para dentro. – AGORA, CAIAM FORA!

Fechou a porta na cara dois dois, não deixando dizer nenhuma palavra, soltou a garota, que se afastou até encostar na parede. Seu olhar procurava alguma coisa, antes que se aproximasse dela, a garota pegou um abridor de cartas e apontou para ele.

-Pretende me matar, com um abridor de cartas? – Falou Vegeta, dando passo largos até ela – O que você acha que é, jogadora de CS?

Mas assim que Vegeta tentou segurá-la, Bula arranhou seu braço com abridor de cartas e correu em direção da janela.

-Não se aproxime de mim! – Gritou Bulma, tentando manter a voz mais firme que conseguia, com obe do espartilho lhe apertando a cintura. Se aproximou da sacada da janela, estava no trigésimo andar.

Bem abaixo havia a piscina do prédio, com um pouco de apoio de kami-sama, conseguiria sair vida, só com todos os ossos quebrados. Sem pensar muito começou a correr tropeçando nas coisas até chegar nela.

\- O que você está fazendo sua maluca!! – Gritou Vegeta, segurando o pequeno corte em seu braço. Quando percebeu o que a garota pretendia fazer. – Sua doida, pare já aí!

Vegeta pulou por cima do sofá, a tempo de pegá-la antes que ela colocasse a segunda perna para fora do parapeito, derrubando os dois no chão. Bulma se debatia fortemente. Mas era como se tivesse sendo segurada por um muro de concreto.

\- Me soltaaaa!!! – Gritou Bulma, mordendo o braço já ferido de Vegeta.

\- Ai... Garota Maluca!! – Falou Vegeta prendendo com ainda mais força. – Para com isso!

\- Você não vai me estuprar seu animal! – Gritou bulma, com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, enquanto tentava em vão soltar-se

Cansado, da situação, simplesmente, levantou-se com a garota presa nos braços e arrastou até um dos quartos de hóspedes, enquanto ela continuava esperneando e tentando mordê-lo.

Vegeta entrou no quarto, trancou as janelas com o cadeado, anda segurando a garota. Tinha que ter certeza que a dois não ia tentar se jogar de novo. Bulma ainda tentava se soltar, aos berros. Ainda bem que o prédio todo pertencia a membros do clã Sayia, e ninguém ia tentar entrar lá para impedi-lo.

Depos de certificar que não havia como agarota fugir, ele vai mais uma vez até a porta, tira as chaves. Joga Bulma na cama, que joga o abajur pra cima dele.

\- NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!!! – Berrou ela mais uma vez, tacando as almofadas.

\- MULHER MALUCA, FIQUE AÍ! - Berrou como um leão, assustando-a. Logo depois saíra do quarto trancando a porta. Ainda pode ouvir mais alguma coisa ser jogada na porta.

-Não me enviaram uma mulher... me enviaram uma patera furiosa!!! – Falou Vegeta com um sorriso divertido no canto dos lábios. – Gostei...realmente Kakaroto, você tem bom gosto...

Ainda com um sorriso de guerreiro prestar a enfrentar uma batalha, analisou os aranhões e cortes em seus braços. Parece que ter uma concubina, não seria tão tedioso quanto imaginava.


	2. Capítulo 01 – Entre visitas inesperadas e um café delicioso

_ **Capítulo 01 – Entre visitas inesperadas e um café delicioso:** _

Bulma ainda ficou um tempo encarando a porta, com um travesseiro na mão, mesmo sabendo que um travesseiro não ia segurar um Yakuza. Seu coração estava disparado e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer, agarrou o travesseiro para abafar seu choro e desmoronou na cama.

Temia pelo que iria acontecer, temia até pelo o que deveria ter acontecido com seu pai. Começou a arrancar parte do quimono com raiva, desfez o penteado impecável que as mulheres da Yakuza haviam feito nela. Passou as mãos pelos braços que o tal líder havia segurando com tanta força, que ainda sentia o calor sobre a pele dela.

Estava tão apavorada que nem reparou na cara dele, só na tatuagem que cobria o ombro esquerdo com desenho de um dragão chinês, o mesmo que estava em seu quimono. Ela realmente foi dada como uma propriedade, faltava apenas marcarem-na como gado.

\- Isso e pode ser chamado de sorte, da aluna mais nova de mestrado de mecatrônica militar avançada, a uma simples propriedade de um homem..... – Falou Bulma, deixando todo rancor e melancolia sair. – Pai...Por que você fez isso? – Falou olhando para o teto.

Silenciosamente, as lágrimas tomaram sua alma, e agarrou o travesseiro deixando todo o medo e frustração sair. Ficou assim, chorando jogada entre os fofos travesseiros da enorme cama, até que o cansaço a tomou e ela finalmente adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, em Tóquio, Goku finalmente voltava para seu apartamento, um grande duplex, num dos bairros mais caros da cidade. Os dois capangas de moreno o acompanhavam, Kuririn e Tenshin Han. Mal chegaram na porta do apartamento, e um facão de cozinha já ficou preso na porta.

-GOOOOOKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, SEU MENTECÁPTOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COMO VOCÊ ME DÁ DE PRESENTE PARA AQUELE DELINQUENTE DOS SAYIA UMA ESPECIALISTA EM ROBÓTICA MILITAR!??????? – Gritou a todos Pulmões Chichi, que já engatilhava a metralhadora.

\- Oi, amor.... – Falou com um Goku com sorriso bobão no rosto, correndo para se proteger atrás do sofá Luis Vitton de milhares de dólares. – Eu...achei q o Vegeta ia gostar de uma companhia, hahahahahah....

Tiros foram disparados para todos os lados, Tenshin Han e Kuririn se esconderam atrás das pilastras no corredor. Os dois carecas, balançaram a cabeça negativamente, quando levantaram a ficha da garota, depois que ela já havia sido levada pelos homens do clã Sayia. A garota era um prodígio, que já havia estudado fora, tudo que o pai tinha de incompetente, a filha tinha de gênio.

-SEU IMBECIL, FILHOTE DE CHOCADEIRA!!!!!!- Continuou gritando Chichi, agora arremessando as cadeiras da mesa de jantar, já que as balas haviam acabado. – SE QUERIA DAR UMA COMPANHIA PARA AQUELE MARGINAL, MANDAVA UMA DAS RUSSAS TRAFICADAS!!!! NÃO UM GÊNIO EM ROBÓTICA!!!

\- Mas... Chichi, eu..não....sa...bia....- Falou Goku, desviando das cadeiras que se espatifavam contra a parede. – Hahh...aahh, como ....eu.... ia.... saber, que.... aquele caloteiro, ....teria.... um.... gênio... n...a família..

\- VOCÊ NEM AO MENOS TENTOI INVERTIGAR????? PRA QUE CONTRATAMOS UMA DAS EMPRESAS MAIS CARAS DE ESPIONAGEM????? PRA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ????? – Continuou Chichi, se aproximando dele, tacando agora, os vasos de cristais que havia na sala. – EU PAGO AQUELE IMBECIL DO PILAFF PARA QUÊ!????????? – Chichi chegava a espumar de tanta raiva.

Quando Chichi virou para pegar outro vaso, Goku foi mais rápido, conseguiu colocara sobre os ombros. Impedindo que o que o resto da sala fosse destruída. Com a bunda da esposa bem em sua cara, ele deu uma mordida safada. Enquanto a esposa esperneava e continuava tentando bater nele.

\- Kuririn, Tenshin Han! Pode entrar agora, entre em contato com a decoradora e mandem reformar a sala de novo, hahahahah – Falou Goku como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Os dois capangas, saíram de trás da pilastra, colocando apenas o rosto pela porta aberta. A Sala estava destruída, a televisão havia sido metralhada, os móveis furados, cacos para todos os lados os quadros de ukyo-ê estavam caídos no chão. Alguns provavelmente precisariam de restauração.

Goku simplesmente deu mais um tapa na bunda da esposa, e foi em direção ao quarto, com ela ainda reclamando, mas com o tom de voz bem mais rouco. Kuririn, sentou-se num Puff que logo começou a esvaziar.

\- Casamento, ia dar jeito no Goku, o mestre disse... Vai ser tranquilo, ele disse... não tem como isso dar errado, ele disse... – Falou Tenshin Han, e logo o lustre central caiu, se espatifando no chão. – Por isso que eu queria ser segurança do Turles...Fazer a segurança do negociador da máfia é menos arriscado, que lidar com a herdeira do clã Gyomao! Porque com tanto clã da Yakuza, o antigo Oyabun foi escolher logo essa....- Falou mais baixo. – Sanguinária...?

-Kuririn... o Clã Gyomao estava vertendo para fazer aliança com o clã Sayia, eles pretendiam dar a ojou-sama como esposa do Aniki Vegeta....- Falou Kuririn, tampando os ouvidos, tentando abafar os gemidos e rangidos que começavam a vir do quarto. – Se o clã Gyomao... firmasse aliança com os Sayias, seria o fim do clã Kame....

-MAIS FORTE, GOKUUUUUUU. – O gemido forte de Chichi tomou a sala.

\- Pelo amor de Kami, vamo embora daqui.....- Suplicou Tenshin Han, começando a ir em direção a porta, também tampando os ouvidos, com as bochechas coradas.

\- Bem a guarda noturna não é nossa mesmo....- Falou Kuririn dando de ombros. – Partiu Bordel da Vovó Uranai?

-Foi mal... prometi a Dinner levá-la para jantar... – Falou Tenshin Han, juntando as mãos em sinal de desculpas.

\- Que inveja... todo mundo desencalhando....- Resmungou Kuririn. – Tá fazer o que, sobra mais pra mim...

Vegeta acordou com o barulho de metal batendo, demorou para seu cérebro processar o que estava acontecendo. Passou a mão no rosto, espreguiçou, esticando cada músculo definido de seu corpo, bocejou...Sentia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa. Até ouvir o barulho de vidro quebrando e lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

\- A MERDA!!! ... a garota, a garota, a garota......- Ele só repetia como um disco quebrado, correndo em direção ao quarto de hóspede próximo a sala.

Abriu a porta com pressa encontrou a garota, utilizando suporte de toalha do banheiro para quebrar o cadeado da janela, já havia quebrado um dos vidros, mas como a janela é quadriculada com vidros de 20X20 centímetros, não havia como ela passar.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, a jovem vestida parcialmente com o quimono, segurou o suporte em posição de ataque. Havia pequenos cortes em sua mão, provavelmente da tentativa de tentar abrir a janela.

-NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!! – Gritou a garota assustada, tentando não se cortar com o vidro no chão. Os olhos mantinham-se feroz, como de uma pantera prestes a atacar.

Vegeta, pela primeira vez, olhou a garota por inteiro, era realmente muito bonita, a pele lisa e branca como neve, os lábios rosados e os olhos e cabelos de intenso azul celeste. Com certeza, é o que podiam chamar de joia rara. Ele se aproximou devagar, com as mãos estendidas para garota não cometer mais nenhuma loucura.

\- Calma...ok...eu não vou fazer nada contra você...e... – Falou Vegeta, tentando se lembrar o nome dela.

\- Não se aproxime!!! – Falou Bulma, com a voz num misto de choro e raiva. Segurando com força o suporte.

-Eu não sei qual a merda que fizeram com você...- Falou vegeta, tentando parecer o mais calmo e tranquilo possível, duas características que nunca foram seu forte. – Mas não sou estuprador... não tenho tesão nenhum em pegar uma mulher a força... Então.... vamos tentar resolver essa situação... ok!?

A posição dela ainda era de ataque, ela não acreditava em nenhuma de suas palavras, o Sayia não a culpava, ela havia sido vendida, capturada e levada a força para o seu apartamento. Mas não esperava que depois de uma noite trancada no quarto ela ainda teria força para lutar.

Cansando daquele jogo, Vegeta rapidamente saltou sobre a cama, em passos ligeiros, de seus muitos anos treinando artes marciais, conseguira pegar a garota pela cintura com braço esquerdo e desarmá-la com o direito. Os dois agora estavam colados, com Vegeta escorando-se na parede ao lado da janela, enquanto o seus olhos a encaravam como meros centímetros os separando.

Não fazia ideia, quanto tempo ficaram ali parados se encarando, só acompanhando a respiração acelerada dela, contra a mais calma dele. Se aparência dela já era incrível, o cheiro era melhor ainda. Vegeta teria que mesmo agradecer ao idiota do Kakaroto, uma vez na vida ele conseguira pensar em algo realmente útil para Vegeta. Ele queria sorrir e deslizar os dedos do que seguravam o pulso direito dela, e ir em direção ao seu ombro, exposto e brincar com a mecha de cabelo que balançava displicente no ombro dela.

Mas seu pensamento foi cortado, assim que o joelho acertara sua virilha, fazendo ele ter que segurar um urro de dor. A Garota realmente não facilitaria nada para ele, mesmo com a dor ele não a soltou.

\- Você é realmente muito brava....- Falou Vegeta, num misto de sorriso sacana e a voz rouca ainda pela dor. – Mas Você está lidando com Vegeta IV, o futuro Oyabun da família Sayia... Vai precisar de muito mais de um chute na virilha pra me abater..

-Eu...não.. quero...saber.. quem é você...eu só quero ir embora!!! – Falou Bulma tentando se soltar, mas era como estivesse sendo segurada por uma rocha extremamente quente e cheirosa.

-Humph....-Soltou Vegeta, içando a garota para o seu ombro, como se tivesse levantando um travesseiro de tão leve. Começando a andar com cuidado para não pisar nos cacos de vidro. – Embora eu não posso te deixar ir...Mas você tem sorte de te mandarem pra mim, e não para o escroto do meu pai ou para o sádico do meu tio Paragus...

Ela continuou tentando em vão soltar-se, mas Vegeta nem se incomodava mais, ele simplesmente a levou no ombro até o escritório do apartamento, largando-a como saco de batata no sofá de couro, logo depois de fechar a porta.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, aqui... Fugir não é uma boa opção... – Falou Vegeta, começando a se cansar do jogo de gato e rato. – Você num prédio, em Kyoto, como mais de quinze andares, o mais moderno da cidade por sinal, cercado de Yakuzas... mesmo que você consiga sair pela porta, vai estar cercada antes que chegue no elevador... – Parou no frigobar no canto da sala e tirou uma água e uma cerveja, jogou a água para Bulma e depois abrindo sua cerveja, dando um longo gole. – E pode acreditar em mim, o que os caras lá fora vão fazer com você antes de te matar, não vai querer....

Bulma se encolheu no sofá, tentando se cobrir melhor, acompanhando cada passo que o Yakuza dava. Agarrou a garrafa que ele lhe lançou, ainda ficou um tempo encarando-a. Analisou cada detalhe para ter certeza que não tinha nada nela. Mas estava morrendo de sede, não bebia nada ou comia, desde que saiu da casa das mulheres da Yakuza. Bebeu quase a garrafa toda de um gole, ainda sem tirar os olhos do moreno.

-Ótimo...vamos começar pelo óbvio...- Falou Vegeta sentando-se numa cadeira próxima a mesa de escritório, virando-se para ela. – Qual seu nome, mulher?

\- Bulma...Bulma Briefs... – Falou Bulma ainda o encarando com desconfiança...

-Bulma...como eu já havia dito, sou Vegeta Sayia IV...- Falou Vegeta sério, tentava não deixar transparecer, que não fazia ideia do que iria fazer com a garota. Ele nunca gostou da ideia de forçar uma mulher, já assassinou vários subordinados que tentaram fazer isso em seu turno. Mas também não podia deixar a garota simplesmente ir embora.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, enquanto cada um terminava sua bebida, no relógio marcava que não era nem oito da manhã. Era uma ótima maneira de se começar uma quarta-feira. Ele se levantou e a garota mais uma vez se encolheu no sofá, com olhos procurando por algo pelo lugar.

\- Eu já falei não vou te forçar... então pare de procurar coisas para me acertar... Já chega os reparos que vou ter que fazer na minha sala e no quarto de hóspede... se você tentar destruir meu escritório, vou ser obrigado a ser violento com você... – Falou colocando cada braço de um lado dela no sofá, fazendo mais uma vez ficarem extremamente próximo, ela podia ver claramente o sorriso sádico e malicioso em seu rosto. – Ou talvez goste...

Porem toda sua pose de yakuza malvado foi para espaço quando seu estômago começara roncar, não se alimentara direito desde o café da manhã do dia anterior. Passara o dia todo focado em trabalho em reuniões estúpidas com seu pai, e ainda fora recepcionado pela pantera azulada com garras loucas para arranhar o seu pescoço. Virando o rosto ele segurou o pulso da garota tirando-a do sofá.

-Mas primeiro vamos comer...- Falou Vegeta tentando manter a marra de mal. – Ninguém passa fome sobre a minha proteção...Vem..

Bulma ainda tentou resistir um pouco, mas, também estava com fome e na sua situação irritá-lo ainda mais não iria ajuda-la. Abaixou a cabeça e se deixou ser guiada até a cozinha do apartamento. Onde Vegeta puxou o celular e começou a procurar algo no aplicativo de comida.

-O que você come? Não é daqueles frescas vegana que vivem a base de vento, né? – Falou o moreno, sem desviar os olhos da tela.

Bulma observou a cozinha impecável, eletrodomésticos de ponta, frutas numa fruteira em cima da bancada da cozinha. Parecia que estava no showroom de uma loja cara móveis e não no apartamento de um Yakuza.

-como....qualquer...coisa...- Falou ela, ainda desconfiada. Mas não estava mentindo depois de tanto altos e baixos da família realmente, estava acostumada a comer o que tivesse. – Não tem nada na cozinha? – Apontou para geladeira, um apartamento daquele, não acreditava que a despensa estivesse vazia.

-Se quiser fique à-vontade, porque não faço nem rámen instantâneo...- Falou Vegeta, sem prestar atenção – Annin, é a empregada, está de férias...Desde que envenene a comida, pode fazer o que quiser...- virou-se com um sorriso safado, sentando num dos bancos da bancada encarando Bulma, chamando-a para duela.

Bulma como esperado não se amedrontou e o encarou de frente, aprendera a cozinhar com a mãe, e como morava numa república com mais oito colegas, se uma coisa que sabia fazer era se virar. O pai nunca dera um centavo para ela, desde que resolvera fazer faculdade.

Então, tendo que se virar, para continuar seus estudos, já que sua bolsa de mestrado mal pagava os gastos básicos. Ela ajeitou as mangas do quimono e foi até a geladeira atrás de o que cozinhar. Havia anos que via uma geladeira com tanta coisa, havia até bacon e peixe em conserva. Pegando um hashi, prendeu o cabelo e começou a pegar alguns ovos, bacon, manteiga, queijo. Depois começou a abrir os armários atrás de uma frigideira.

Em quinze minutos, os dois comiam enormes sanduiches acompanhados de suco natural de laranja. Bulma nem lembrava a última vez que teve uma refeição com suco natural. Frutas são extremamente caras no Japão, e com o que ganhava, não era um luxo que poderia ter com frequência. Depois de comerem em silêncio, o medo e as incertezas voltaram a preocupar a garota.

\- Eu não posso te libertar...então nem adianta pedir....- Começou Vegeta, ao reparar nos olhares da mulher. – Mas podemos fazer um acordo...O que acha?

\- Que acordo? – Perguntou Bulma desconfiada, enxugando o canto da boca com o guardanapo. Depois e encarando, tentou parecer calma, mas o coração na mão.

\- Um dos meus subordinados, acabou de me enviar sua ficha... – Falou Vegeta mostrando o celular, onde havia sua ficha confidencial da faculdade. – Acho que podemos nos entender, melhor, com um acordo... Essa é a minha proposta....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Até a Próxima


	3. Capítulo 02 – Quem precisa de planos?Capítulo 02 – Quem precisa de planos?

_ **Capítulo 02 – Quem precisa de planos?** _

> _\- Um dos meus subordinados, acabou de me enviar sua ficha... – Falou Vegeta mostrando o celular, onde havia sua ficha confidencial da faculdade. – Acho que podemos nos entender, melhor, com um acordo... Essa é a minha proposta...._

Vegeta havia analisado toda a ficha de Bulma, enquanto ela preparava o café para eles, era um currículo formidável. Graduou-se com apenas vinte anos, aos vinte e dois já está terminando o mestrado, e já tem matrícula garantida para o doutorado em robótica pela Todai. Com certeza, era o que poderiam chamar de prodígio.

Na cabeça do mafioso, como alguém podia vender uma garota dessas para a máfia. Muito menos para o idiota e cabeça oca do Kakarotto. Bem, melhor para os Sayias, que ganharam um gênio para a organização. Mas Bulma já havia se mostrado bem arredia, e que preferia se matar, a ser dominada pelo Yakuza.

Não poderia fazer qualquer acordo, na verdade, nem ele sabia o que fazer. Falou em um acordo, apenas para tentar deixar a azulada mais tranquila. Mas agora com as duas bilhas safira o encarando, ele não fazia ideia do que propor.

Parem parece que o Destino estava do lado dele, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a campainha tocou. Pouco depois podia se ouvir a voz de uma criança e um adulto conversando. Um suor frio escorreu por suas costas, parece que o Destino não estava tão do seu lado assim.

-Onii-chan!!! Abre a porta!!! – Começou a falar a voz do garotinho do outro lado da porta.

\- Tarble, não fique gritando na porta dos outros! – Falou uma voz grave masculina.

Vegeta levantou-se, e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o Tarble se jogou no irmão que alçou sem dificuldade. Tarble era um garotinho franzino de treze anos, mas que devido está a maior parte do tempo doente, parecia ser bem mais novo. Normalmente dava uns dez anos para o garoto, a voz ainda fina, só piorava, essa impressão.

-Tarble, Brolly o que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Vegeta, ajeitando o irmão no colo.

\- Desculpe, Aniki, Bocchan insistiu! Ameaçou parar não tomar mais o remédio de asma se não o trouxesse... – Falou Brolly, encolhendo os enormes ombros e abaixando a cabeça. O Terno elegante, e o jeito tímido, traziam estranheza para quem encontra-se o rapaz na rua.

\- Que seja.. – Falou Vegeta, com o jeito rude de sempre, abrindo espaço para Brolly passar, enquanto o irmão continuava pendurado em seu pescoço que nem uma preguiça..

\- Oh!!! Então é ela? – Perguntou Tarble, finalmente percebendo a presença de Bulma. – Ela é mais bonita que as moças do bordel! – Soltando-se de Vegeta e indo até a azulada. – Oi eu Sou Tarble Sayia o caçula do clã sayia!! Estou ao seu dispor, donzela! – Falou de forma exagerada e teatral, terminando dando um beijinho na mão de Bulma.

\- Obrigada, gentil, cavalheiro. – Falou Bulma, imitando o estilo teatral, tentando não rir do garotinho, que parecia focado apenas nela.

-Ok, chega dessa palhaçada! – Falou Vegeta, pegando o garoto pelo cós da calça e levantando-o. – Okaasan sabe que você está aqui!? Está perto Gion Matsuri, vocês não deviam ajudar na organização?

\- Estávamos ajudando, mas .... eu não ..medi..minha força... e acabei.. quebrando parte da alegoria...- Falou Brolly, com a voz cada vez mais baixa. – Desculpa Aniki...

Bulma assistia a cena calada, parecia que os homens haviam esquecido completamente de sua presença. Tirando o garoto, que assim que foi solto por vegeta, tomou o assento do irmão e começava a comer as panquecas que ele havia deixado.

-Hummm, isso está muito bom!! – Falou Tarbles todo animado – Que bom que você consegue cozinhar... O oni-chan não sabe nem ferver água....- Dando mais uma abocanhada na panqueca. – Uma vez, ele e o Kyabe-Onii-chan, tacaram fogo na cozinha tentando fazer Udon, para a Okaasan, hahahah, foi engraçado! O cabelo do Raditz-aniki acabou queimado no processo, hahaha! Tousan ficou furioso! Ele tentou botar os dois num curso de culinária, mas o Kyabe Onii-chan, se apaixonou pela estrutura e fugiu com ela do Japão...- O menino, parou a panqueca no meio da caminho da boca. – Sinto falta do oniichan... Você não vai levar meu irmão também, né? – Os enormes olhos negros a encaravam quase em súplica.

-Acho que mesmo que quisesse... não tenho essa autonomia..- Falou Bulma num misto de tristeza e impotência. Sua situação era complicada, mas não tinha como ficar tocada, pelo menino. Provavelmente inocente no meio de toda escuridão da família.

-O que você tá fazendo, piloto de autorama!? – Rosnou Vegeta, quando viu q Tarbles estava acabando com seu café da manhã. Mas antes que ele pudesse tirar o moleque de perto das panquecas, o menino enfiou tudo na boca fazendo-o parecer uma marmota coma boca cheia de nozes. – PIRRALHO!! VOVÊ COMEU TODAS AS MINHAS PANQUECAS!??

\- hahhidpsoj..ewihb- Tarble tentou falar coma boca cheia, tentando sorrir, mas só dava para ver as paquecas dentro da boca dele.

Vegeta fechou a cara, mas, depois suavizou a feição ficando apenas com a cara carrancuda de sempre. Entregou o garoto para Brolly, que pegou o menino todo desajeitado. Brolly parecia um touro numa loja de porcelana de tão sem jeito que estava com a criança. Mas depois da chacina do clã Yamaguchi que Brolly causou num dos seus rompantes de fúria, o clã decidiu tirá-lo da rua por um tempo. Com a doença de Tarbles indo e voltando, ele era um alvo fácil para os outros clãs, então nada melhor que o brutamontes para protegê-lo.

A fama de impiedoso de Brolly era conhecida por todo o mundo. O Berserk do clã Sayia como era conhecido, até os mais talentosos do clã Freeza tinham medo dele. Bota-lo como segurança de Tarble, foi a solução para manter o grandão fora das ruas e o caçula do clã protegido. Poucos homens no mundo eram capaz de segurar o grandão, seja na máfia, ou nas força policiais. Era um inimigo que poucos gostariam de ter.

Vegeta os eu prato vazio, se tinha uma coisa que qualquer pessoa que lidava com a Yakuza sabia, era, jamais deixe um Sayia com fome. Eram conhecidos por sua ferocidade nos combates e pela fome que parecia que nunca acabava.

Se Bulma não estivesse lidando com um mafioso, diria que Vegeta havia ficado chateado por terem comido as panquecas dele. Ela queria rir da situação, mas já havia bastante da sorte pelo dia todo, e ainda era nove da manhã.

\- Eu vou fazer mais! – Falou Bulma, levantando-se e pegando os pratos, se comida pudesse usada como barganha para sair daquela situação, ela não se incomodava de cozinhar para um batalhão. Por enquanto seguiria o barco, até encontrar uma outra forma de escapar. – Vocês dois vão querer também!?

\- SIIIIMMMMM!!! Obrigada, onee-san!! – Falou Tarbles, ficando super animado, começando a pular todo animado. Mas logo teve que parar por causa do ar que começou a faltar. Vegeta o acudiu, com o rosto bravo, ele sempre falava para o garoto não exagerar, mas Tarble nunca ouvia.

-Se não for um incomodo....- Falou Brolly, num misto de felicidade por terem oferecido comida, e timidez, ele nunca fora muito bom com garotas. Raditz sempre ficava tirando com a sua cara por causa disso.

A manhã continuou assim, Bulma cozinhando para dois Yakuzas e um Bocchan, quando estava indo para sua última aula do primeiro semestre do segundo ano do mestrado, não esperava que sua vida fosse dar essa reviravolta. Imaginava ir para um bar tomar umas brejas com sua amiga Lázulli e o irmão gatinho dela Lapis. Mas seus planos de dar uns pegas no crush, tinham ficado para trás. Agora seu futuro era incerto, e provavelmente sombrio.

Enquanto isso, nas empresas RED Ribbon, o braço “legal” das famílias legais, Lapiz derrubava tudo de sua mesa. Quando Bulma não aparecera na última aula, um alerta surgiu em sua cabeça, e agora, seus informantes acabaram de comprovar seus receios. Bulma havia sido levada pela máfia e estava sobre as mãos dos Sayia. Isso seria um grande problema, ele a irmã, passaram o último semestre, tentando atraí-la para a empresa. A azulada era um gênio, um gênio perfeito para a família Ribbon, mas pelo jeito eles não eram os únicos de olho na cientista.

\- Brianne! Encontre minha irmã. E mande-a vir para a empresa, IMEDIATAMENTE – Gritou Lapis para o interfone de sua sala, única coisa que se manteve em segurança sobre a mesa. – Não vou deixar que estraguem todo o meu trabalho..não mesmo!!

\- Si-sim, Senhor – Falou Brianne, do outro lado da linha. – Entrarei em contato agora mesmo!!

Enquanto isso, na sede dos Kame, Turles e seus capangas iam direto para a sala de seu irmão Goku, o Oyabun da família Kame. O Moreno mantinha seu sorriso safado e sanguinário no rosto. Entrou na sala sem nem bater, encontrando sem surpresa nenhuma dormindo sobre a papelada. Mandou os capangas esperarem do lado de fora.

Quem olhasse de fora, dirá que os dois são idênticos, mas que Turles era mais inteligente que o irmão, alguns minutos mais velho. Mas a verdade que apesar da cara de tonto do irmão Goku, ele era bem mais esperto do que se imaginava. Bateu a porta com força, fazendo o mais velho despertar, já pronto para engatilhar a pistola que estava próximo dele.

\- Calma!!! Mamãe arranca seus olhos, se você atirar em mim, de novo! – Falou turles, com um sorriso safado no rosto. Levantou as mãos e foi gingando até a mesa do irmão.

-Seu Puto, já ouviu falar da porra de telefone!? – Falou Goku, Mal-humorado, largando a pistola. – Então, como vão as coisas?

\- Como esperado, entregaram a garota intacta para o Vegeta, pelo que os informantes dissera, não tocou num fio de cabelo da garota! Que desperdício... Aquele moleque, não sabe aproveitar as cosias boas da vida!!

\- Deixa ele, Turles... Eu mandei a garota pra lá porque sabia que Vegeta não é que nem você...Vai cuidar da garota, quase como um príncipe encantado mafioso, hhahaha – Falou Goku de forma debochada. – E os Ribbons?

\- Furiosos... Você catou a peguete do Lapis... Ele vai querer o seu pescoço, Ototo-chan! – Falou Turles, fingindo preocupação. – Porque essa palhaçada toda? Não era mais fácil simplesmente colocar a garota numa das empresas do Kame?

\- Meu querido Onii-chan, burrinho! Sabe quanto custa montar um laboratório com tudo que aquela mulher precisa para ela produzir o que queremos? – Falou Goku encarando o irmão. – MUITO DINHEIRO! Dinheiro esse que eu posso investir no nosso tráfico de drogas sintéticas e tráfico de diamantes... Se eu posso fazer outra pessoa pagar pelo que eu quero...Por que eu vou gastar meu rico dinheirinho?!

\- Cara tenho pena, dos trouxa que acreditam nessa sua cara de idiota... – Falou Turles, cruzando os braços e encarando o irmão. – Sabe que seu tiro pode sair pela culatra... Lapis é tão difícil de lidar quanto Brolly, e quase tão instável...

\- Aquela lata velha, vai ser problema do Vegeta, não meu! -Falou Goku voltando a manter a cara de idiota no rosto. – Eu sou um bom amigo, que arranjou uma beldade infinitamente inteligente, para o meu velho amigo de infância... Se uma guerra acontecer...bem...o que eu posso fazer?! – Falou Goku mantendo o ar falsamente inocente na cara.

-Depois eu que levo fama de pirado da família! – Falou sarcasticamente Turles. – Oh, mamãe, pediu para avisar que se você não vier no jantar do domingo, ela vai até aqui e vai quebrar suas pernas e te capar!

\- Cara... porque ela tem que ser tão agressiva, hhahahah – Falou Goku, com ar mais leve. – Avisa pra ela que iremos.. Temos que dar um tempo do apê mesmo...Ele entrou em reforma de novo, hahahah Chichi também não concordou, com meu plano de ter entregue a Briefs para os Sayias! – Deu de ombros, enfatizando o sorrido bobo.

-Tu é maluco... Meu se a minha esposa me recebesse a metralhada, toda vez que não gostasse do que eu faço, eu já tinha quebrado o pescoço dela! – Falou o mais novo.

\- Por isso que continua solteiro e mal amado... – Falou Goku, jogando um pedaço de borracha no irmão – Emoção e umas briguinhas fazem parte de um bom casamento...

Já era quase dez da noite quando Brolly e Tarbles foram embora, deixando os dois novamente sozinhos. Bulma nunca havia cozinhado tanto em toda a sua vida, até agora estava tentando descobrir como três pessoas podiam comer tanto. Esperava que a tal empregada voltasse de férias logo, mas se bem que era melhor ser cozinheira do que ser atacada, torturada e morta por aqueles homens.

-Bem... Ainda temos alguns assuntos para acertar...- Falou Vegeta, encarando Bulma. O bom do aparecimento repentino do irmão caçula, foi que ele conseguir apensar em algo para fazer com relação a mulher.

-sim... – Falou Bulma, num fio de voz, cerrando os punhos, realmente, nunca tivera tanto medo do futuro quanto hoje. Na verdade os últimos dois dias trouxeram mais incertezas sobre o que aconteceria com sua vida, do que todo os seus quase 23 anos.

Vegeta pediu para que ela seguisse até seu escritório, Bulma o seguia como se tivesse caminhando para sua forca. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, sentia o gosto de bílis em sua boca, mas por fora não deixava transparecer nenhum sentimento.

Depois que o moreno entrou, fechou a porta, e sentou-se em sua poltrona de frente para a mesa do escritório, Bulma sentara do outro lado numa das cadeiras. Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Vegeta finalmente cortou o silêncio.

\- Bem... o meu acordo é bem simples... – Começou Vegeta, se ajeitando na cadeira tentando parecer profissional. – Você é uma cientista, uma, especializada em robótica e inteligência Artificial.. Uma das melhores por sinal..- Começou ele, medindo bem as palavras, não queria a garota tacando móveis nele de novo. – Minah proposta é bem simples, aos olhos de todos você é minha concubina...Mas eu te darei um laboratório e um local para continuar sua pesquisa, seus protótipos ficaram para os Sayia, num prazo de três anos. Você trabalhará pra mim, secretamente, desenvolvera a tecnologia que eu preciso, para controlar as ruas sem precisar que haja baixa entre meus homens. Depois disso estará livre, arrumarei uma nova identidade para você e te mandarei para fora do Japão...

\- Eu.. – Bulma ficara o encarando, ainda desconfiada tentando processar tudo o que lhe fora dito. – E quanto a nós dois? – falou apontando o dedo de um para o outro, ainda desconfiada.

\- Já falei que não tenho vocação para estuprador.. relações de dominação não são meu estilo de combate..- Falou Vegeta, mal-humorado. – Mas para o resto da família você está comigo.. Tô cansando de ficarem tentando me arranjar pretendente.. Você vai ser a minha desculpa, para focar no meu trabalho e conseguir finalmente tomar meu posto de Oyabun do meu pai...Seu tempo trabalhando para mim, quitará a dívida que seu pai deixou com a máfia e também te pagarei um bom dinheiro para continuar bem longe daqui.

\- Que garantias eu tenho que não vai me matar? – Perguntou Azulada, tentando se acalmar.

\- Você não tem! – Falou Vegeta com um sorriso cínico. – Mas tem a minha palavra, e não irei encostar um dedo em você.. a não ser que queira.. – Dando um leve sorriso maroto, encarando as curvas de Bulma. Mas logo sua expressão volta a ficar séria. – Três anos de trabalho pra mim, e nunca mais terá que lidar com nada disse, o que acha?

Bulma encarou o Sayia por alguns segundos, tinha muita coisa para processar ali, e tinha que ser rápida. Mesmo com mil dúvidas passando por sua mente, era uma proposta bem menos tenebrosa que imaginava. Mas usar sua querida pesquisa, para ser usada para Yakuza, fazia seu coração apertar.

-Então.. Eu..- Começou Bulma encarando Vegeta.


	4. Capítulo 03 – Gambiarras e investigações maternais!

_ **Capítulo 03 – Gambiarras e investigações maternais!** _

_Bulma encarou o Sayia por alguns segundos, tinha muita coisa para processar ali, e tinha que ser rápida. Mesmo com mil dúvidas passando por sua mente, era uma proposta bem menos tenebrosa que imaginava. Mas usar sua querida pesquisa, para ser usada para Yakuza, fazia seu coração apertar._

_-Então.. Eu..- Começou Bulma encarando Vegeta._

\- Eu aceito! – Falou Bulma com firmeza - ..._não é como se eu pudesse recusar_... – rermungou a segunda parte, mas mantinha o seu olhar em Vegeta. Era uma guerreira, e não ia se intimidar, pela cara de mal dele. Estava morrendo de medo por dentro, mas mantinha o nariz empinado e o ar altivo. Não deixaria ninguém a derrubar, não seria primeira vez que acabava em maus lençóis por causa do pai, mas seria a última. – Mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu com os meus pais... – Falou com o coração apertado, já se preparando para o pior.

-Ótimo... – Concordou Vegeta, tinha que admitir havia muita bravura dentro da garota a sua frente, nem um pingo de vacilo.

-“Por que essas merdas sempre sobram para mim”- Resmungou em pensamento. Afrouxou a gravata, sentou-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira. Aquela conversa seria longa.

-Hoje já tivemos emoções demais.... Você vai descansar... Eu não vou trancar a porta! – O Yakuza falou de forma solene, e depois a encarou carrancudo. – DESSA VEZ, nada de destruir a janela!? –

-Eu não vou tentar fugir... – Falou Bulma, fazendo uma cruz no peito em juramento. Já havia entendido que fugir, daquele jeito, não adiantaria. Três anos na máfia, com certeza deve ser mais fácil, do que a orientadora turista e a banca demoníaca que tivera que encarar na qualificação do mestrado. – Prometo!

-Ótimo, já vou ter muito que consertar no quarto de hóspede, que você destruiu! Um astro de rock me daria menos trabalho! - Resmungou Vegeta, com ar carrancudo, já vendo os números que sairiam da sua conta para concertar tudo. Devia mandar a conta para o idiota do Kakarotto. – Descanse, e amanhã acertamos tudo...- Falou levantando-se da cadeira. – Hoje, você fica no quarto do Tarble no final do corredor..

-Seu irmão mora com você? – Perguntou Bulma, um pouco confusa, já que o garota não fazia muito tempo que havia saído do apartamento.

-Não, mas eu deixo um quarto separado para ele, quando ele quer se esconder das broncas do meu pai.. – Falou Vegeta, dando os ombros. Depois deum um sorriso malvado para ela. – Uma vez ele deu um tiro no pé do antigo Oyabun do Clã kame, porque ele estava olhando para bunda da nossa mãe! Teve ficar escondido aqui por dias, porque meu pai queria esfolá-lo...

\- Aquele garotinho fofo, deu um tiro em alguém?!! – Perguntou Bulma, assustada. Passou a tarde com o garotinho, nunca imaginaria que ele pudesse pegar uma arma e atirar.

-Hahahahah – Riu com vontade, Vegeta, era uma risada grave, que tomou a sala. Depois ele se aproximou dela, num passo firme, e com um sorriso de canto agressivo. – Você está na Yakuza agora! Até os bebês aqui sabem como manejar uma arma! Está no nosso DNA! Acostume-se!

-Vou tentar... – Falou Bulma, dando alguns passos para trás. Vegeta não era tão mais alto que ela, mas ele tinha presença. Como se tivesse um leão majestoso analisando cada um de seus movimentos. –“_Assustador e belo.... O que você está pensando BULMA!! FOCO!!_” – Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

Os dois andaram em silêncio até chegarem no quarto que Bulma ficaria, o moreno abriu a porta para ela. Ainda um pouco desconfiada, a azulada entrou com cautela. Observando tudo, analisando cada passo do homem. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o interfone tocou.

-Fique aqui.. – Falou Vegeta incisivo e saiu.

Já passavam das sete da noite quando Chirai recebeu uma mensagem de Vegeta, ordenando que a garota arrumasse alguma roupas femininas. Um pedido bem inusitado do chefe, que raramente pedia alguma coisa, normalmente quando entrava em contato era por causa de algo que o Tarble aprontou, e precisava de guarita.

\- Caralho, Bocchan virou Drag.. só pode! – Falou Chirai olhando para o celular. O celibato do Yakuza era a fofoca mais ouvida da rádio corredor. Desde que a noiva foi assassinada num confronto. Ele nunca mais foi visto com ninguém.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, teve sua bochecha esquerda apertada, por uma mão perfeitamente cutilada, com longas unhas pintadas de um vermelho impecável.

-Ai,ai,ai..Chirai, o que você está falando do meu pimpolho? – Falou Vados, Encarando Chirai, com sorriso travesso. Seu vestido de seda justo, ressaltava ainda mais a beleza exótica da mulher. Os cabelos platinados longos presos num rabo de cabelo impecável, parecia muito mais nova do que realmente era.

-O Bocchan, pediu para que eu arrumasse roupas de mulher pra ele...mas acho que esse tamanho, não vai caber nele! – Falou Chirai ainda analisando o celular.

-Não seja boba.. Essas roupas não são para ele! Deve ser para o presente do Kakarotto! – Falou Vados com sorriso esperto para a assistente. – Pegue algumas das minhas roupas e leve! Amanhã vamos ao shopping comprar algumas melhorzinhas! Ela deve parecer a gata borralheira, com aqueles farrapos! Se depender deve ter até um rato de estimação, hohohohoh!!! Tudo é possível vindo do clã Kame!!

\- Presente? – Perguntou Chirai, Curiosa, se aproximando de Vados. – Ojou-sama, você sabe de alguma coisa? -Chirai já estava do lado, pronta para ouvir a fofoca do mês.

\- O que eu não sei desse mundo, querida? – Falou Vados, abrindo seu leque apenas para fazer efeito. – Vegeta ganhou uma concubina... Goku mandou uma para ele.. Ainda estou investigando essa história...Logo, logo saberei dessa história direitinho!

\- Uma concubina? Isso não faz a cara dele! – Falou Chirai ainda incrédula, conhecia Vegeta desde a adolescência quando foi aliciada para ser mula da Império Nostro, e ainda estaria lá, ou morta, se não tivesse sido resgatada pelo Clã Sayia. – Era mais eficaz mandar um cachorro!

-Não, não faz.... – Falou Vados, pensativa – Leve as roupas que ele pediu e verifique essa garota... Aquele macaquinho dos Kame não me engana! Tem alguma coisa por trás disso! Observe a garota...

\- Sim, Ojou-sama! – Falou Chirai, fazendo uma leve mesura e saindo do luxuoso quarto.

Chirai andou até a sala de vestir da Ojou-sama e pegou algumas roupas com as camareiras. As duas garotas, arrumaram algumas mudas de roupa, rapidamente. Ligou para Raditz para quer a encontra-se na garagem, seria seu motorista nessa pequena missão.

-Por que eu tenho que bancar o chofer para você? – Perguntou rudemente Raditz, se havia algo que homem odiava, era ficar bancando a babá.

-Não me olha com essa cara! São ordem da Ojou-sama! -Falou Chirai, dando de ombros, já entrando no carro, que o maior já havia aberto a porta para ela.

Raditz adorava reclamar, mas sempre era prestativo. A jovem não sabia ser era condicionamento, ou se era o caráter do rapaz. Mas apesar não calar a boca, sempre agia de forma solícita.

\- Tsc... Tá que seja... – Falou o moreno, ao fechar a porta para Chirai, indo para o banco do motorista.

-Antes de irmos para casa do Bocchan, precisamos passar numa loja de lingerie... e na farmácia... melhor irmos até o Shopping! – Falou a garota, analisando alguma coisa no celular. Mentalizando o que teria que fazer, conhecendo o jovem mestre, ele queria tudo que pedira para ontem.

Antes que o homem pudesse arrancar com o carro seu celular vibrou. Era Vegeta dando ordens para encontrar alguém, agora uma missão que ele gostava. Raditz era um dos melhores rastreadores de todo o Japão, não importa onde ou como se escondessem, ele sempre os encontrava.

Mandou uma resposta, afirmando que já iria começar os preparativos. Saltou do carro, o que deixou Chirai indignada, mas ele apenas fez um sinal que ela aguardasse um pouco. Depois de uns dez minutos voltou para dentro do carro, até o humor havia mudado.

-Certo, agora podemos ir! – Falou Raditz animado, esfregando as mãos, antes de ligar o carro e dar partida. – Hoje a noite vai ser divertida! Ei, tampinha, qual a loja que vamos primeiro?

\- Parece que o natal chegou mais cedo para alguém! - Falou Chirai brincalhona, Raditz de todo naquele lugar era o mais fácil de ler. Tudo transparecia claramente em seu rosto.

O moreno apenas assentiu e pegaram a estrada, após Chirai marcar a rota no aplicativo de mapas. Passaram mais umas duas horas no shopping, para que Chirai decidisse o que queria levar. E mais trinta minutos em um engarrafamento infernal para chegarem no apartamento do chefe.

\- Não acredito que ele mandou virmos aqui, durante uma partida dos _Yomiuri Giants e dos Seibu Lions_!!! – Resmungou Raditz, ao desligar na garagem do prédio. Mas nem teve muito tempo para reclamar. Logo Estava cheio de sacolas, jogadas por Chirai, que nem conseguia ver um palmo a sua frente.

\- Para de reclamar! Ainda estamos no meio da temporada! – Falou tediosamente Chirai, nunca ia entender essa tara por basebol que os homens do clã tinham.

\- Mesmo assim, fiz uma aposta com o Turles que o Giants ia levar a melhor... – Falou o maior, tentando enxergar o caminho até o elevador. – Se perderem é porque você é pé frio! Eu estava no meu local da sorte... e ainda estaria lá... se você não tivesse me tirado de lá! - A fala cortada, pela sua tentativa vã de conseguir apertar o botão de acesso ao elevador.

\- Nossa! Cuidado para não passar debaixo de uma escada! – Falou Chirai, revirando os olhos, e acionando o elevador.

\- Vira essa boca para lá! Eu sonhei com berinjelas e como monte Fuji! – Falou Raditz confiante. – Sabe o que significa!? SORTE! Muita sorte! E é melhor você não estragar ela, tampinha! – Tentou soar ameaçador, mas cercado de sacolas cor de rosa, fitas de cetim e purpurina, não tinha como parecer realmente assustador.

Os dois chegaram ao andar e acionaram o interfone, ainda entre picuinhas e discussões esperando serem atendidos. Quando a porta abriu, os dois chegaram a endireitar a coluna no susto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero q tenham gostado logo logo tem mais^^

**Author's Note:**

> Espero q estejam gostando!
> 
> Eu gosto muito dessa temática, desde as série de fanarts da Nala!
> 
> brigadinha pela leitura!


End file.
